


Katt Week 2020

by alternateus



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Katt - Freeform, Katt Week 2020, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100, rating a little bit chapter dependent but it's all like T or under
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateus/pseuds/alternateus
Summary: Crossposting my 100-word drabbles from Tumblr done for chaos-theory07's Katt Week.
Relationships: Kristy Simmons/Matt Simmons
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 1: First Meeting

Kristy remembers a university party she knew one person in, and a cute older guy sharing her plight. Maybe two drinks, conversation, an invite to somewhere more private. She remembers lost clothes, some really nice sex, and pillow talk deeper than she’d intended.

A text, weeks later, more sex and confessions in her bedroom—and an odd temptation to linger the next morning, pretend she’s still asleep until he moves first. Unexpected disappointment when he did… until she could hear him cooking. Then finally, a real date.

“How did you two meet?”  
With a mild flush, she lies to her mother.


	2. Day 2: Date Night

Empty plates by the island counter, carbonara leftovers in the pan. A movie, wine, Kristy in a little black dress, Matt’s jacket left on a dining chair. She’s curled up against him, his hands gently massaging her shoulders as neither of them pays attention to the film. After an hour, he kicks off his dress shoes to join Kristy’s heels in the hallway they’d declared a ballroom earlier that evening, despite the stuffed dino on the table.

Kristy pulls a blanket over them, thanks him for the speedy emergency arrangements, and Matt finds no longer minds the lost dinner reservation.


	3. Day 3: Peril

She goes against a white supremacy group. The leader is on death row on unrelated charges. They’re sure the legal battles will keep anyone looking to replace him pinned to a wall. He couldn’t be prouder.

Then she becomes a hostage, nearly executed in front of his team.

Over a year later—too soon—she has a new case like that.

“I’m not going to be scared into inaction, Matt.”  
“I just want you safe.”  
“We both know you’d take the case.”  
He has no response.

Next morning, after a night of terror and bad dreams, he calls his old therapist again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @deadteafling.


End file.
